chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Midnight Fallen the Dark
Midnight Fallen the Dark is the Fursona of User: Midnight fallen the demon of destruction. Midnight is darkness that had a mind of its own. The darkness wanted to defend itself so it made Midnight Fallen the demon of destruction! Personality: Midnights personality is very negative most of the time, and he has a really bad temper so his army tries not to make him mad. When in a good mood Midnight has a cocky attitude in turn gives him great confidence. History Early life Midnight was originally extracted from Shadowstar the wicked so she could have some help in her plans. The darkness had a mind of its own so Shadowstar treated it like it was her son. She kept it a secret that he was in fact not offspring but a piece of her...It worked fine until Midnights aunt got mad and said it. This made him mad that he was being lied to all these years and he fled to have a better life. When Shadowstar died he returned and took over with some help... The band of villains Midnight on his journey for a better life met some outcasts. He befriended them and they became a team. The members are: Flash the wolf a grey wolf with super speed and like Blaze he had fire powers! Dark rider the ninja was a donkey that knew ninjitsu and he also had a motorcycle that could become a hover board as well.Jez the knight was a hedgehog that was a knight that betrayed his king so was cast off. Zero the hedgehog was a hedgehog that had psychokinesis and super speed. Resh the shapeshifter is an unknown species that can shapeshift and is the scientist of the team. Black star is a demon with tentacles coming out of his back. Scorpiok is a mutant scorpion that has monstrous strength. The final one is Night Dart a pegasus that became Midnights right hand man due to helping Midnight find a home. Techniques, Abilities and Powers: Midnight has the ability to use Psychokenesis and shadow powers which include Shadow bombs,Dark punches,Shadow claw,Dark blitz,psychokenesis,and the ability to posess you! Shadow bombs are shadow balls that explode when hitting something which in turn the darkness inside will consume anything within 7 feet of it. Dark punches are when Midnight covers his hand with darkness and if he punches you youwill be dazed and he will posess you. Shadow claw is when Midnight tries to scratch you if he does he will inject darkness into your body so he can posess you. Dark blitz is a combination of all ff his other attacks when he will throw missiles that give all the symptoms of all his attacks. Transformations/Alternate forms Dark Midnight This monster is what Midnight is...Darkness. All his abilities are overpowered and he has the homing attack also. Dark Midnight has a body similiar to chaos except made of darkness and the head is a different shape. He has no facial features other than two red irises. He also has two MASSIVE spikes on his head so the homing attack must be dodged or he will instantly slice you in half! Perfect Midnight This is Midnights last resort when Dark Midnight faces near death. He will fade into the ground and the whole area will be covered in darkness. In the heart of it he will have red demon eyes ,a gaping mouth with jagged teeth,have 10 feet long spikes, and tentacles and arms to hurt you with! The only weak spot is the eyes that you can't use range weapons so you have to get up close and personal with it. Midnight 2.0 This was made whenn Midnight was defeated and almmost dead. Resh made half of him mechanical the other half was Dark Midnight. The mechs half had static in the eye and his hand and foot was a circle with 4 sharp fingers one on each corner. The hand also had a retractable knife in its palm so don't let him grab you. Midnight 3.o this one looks like a black metal tails without the tail.the difference is that it has concealed weapons and a machine gun for an arm. Quotes ''" I don't have time for games" ''~ Midnight turning down a challenge ''"Think you can stop me?" ''~Midnight accepting a challenge "''You're just a waste of my time" ''~ Midnight winning a battle ''"How...How did you defeat me?" ''~ Midnight after defeat ''"NOOOOOOO....!' ''~ Midnight facing death Category:Villains